convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Shiage Hamazura
Shiage Hamazura is one of the three primary protagonists of A Certain Magical Index, alongside Touma Kamijou and Accelerator. He made his debut in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. Canon Hamazura is the third and last protagonist to be introduced in A Certain Magical Index, initially appearing as an antagonist in Volume SS, and then as a protagonist in Volume 15. He also appears within the popular spin-off series, A Certain Scientific Railgun. Hence, the two series make up the name of the franchise, "Raildex." Hailing from a world where science is extremely advanced, yet a world where magic exists as well, Hamazura is a "Level 0 Esper," as in, he has no powers, unlike many of the residents of Academy City, the general setting of the series. This would make him one of the weaker characters in the series, but his wits and resourcefulness prove to be far more effective than one might think, able to have him survive against Level 5 Espers, the strongest Espers around, like Shizuri Mugino and even the Number One; Accelerator. He is a member of the underground organization ITEM alongside Saiai Kinuhata, his girlfriend Rikou Takitsubo, and the leader Shizuri Mugino. Pre-Convergence In the early stages of the Murder Game, Hamazura had been undergoing the events of the DRAGON Arc. Other than that, there is no comment on what his whereabouts were before that. Plot Involvement Right Hand of the Crimson Moon His first appearance in the event would be in the "afterlife," when Illyasviel von Einzbern, Robin Tact, and Minato Arisato would run into him while exploring Academy City after being forcefully transported there by Fiamma of the Right and his Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. There, the three of them would aid him in looking for his missing girlfriend, Rikou Takitsubo, after saving the young man from assassins sent by Aleister Crowley. After recovering Takitsubo, they would all engage in a chase and fight against a crazed Shizuri Mugino, the Number Four strongest Esper. With their wits, they would manage to defeat Mugino and barely escape Academy City through planes. Hamazura, thankful for their help, would bid them farewell, before he and Takitsubo would go their different ways from Illya, Robin, and Minato. Later, he is referenced by Motoharu Tsuchimikado when the latter, believing he was speaking to someone named Etzali over the multidimensional phone, referred to as "some Level 0 picking a fight with Accelerator," describing the events of DRAGON Arc. Hamazura would later appear in the penultimate chapter when the Survivors would arrive in Russia, appearing to be fighting off a band of soldiers alongside a civilian militia nearby a settlement. With help from his old friend and ally, Kinuhata, as well as a number of other participants, they would be able to fend off the soldiers until they would surrender. Afterwards, Hamazura would suggest they go to the clearing, believing that whatever they were looking for, they'd likely find it there. After the climactic battle against Fiamma of the Right and his forces, Hamazura would appear in the epilogue, wondering what had just happened. Afterwards, he would return to Academy City with Takitsubo and Kinuhata, who had claimed that Mugino had come around again. Character Relationships * Shizuri Mugino - A supporting character from Raildex who would debut in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. As the former leader of ITEM before mentally breaking down and internally destroying the organization, Mugino was initially the superior of Hamazura, Takitsubo, and Kinuhata. However, as of the events of the Murder Game, with Mugino making a mental recovery, it is believed that ITEM is rebuilt sometime afterward, as in the original series. * Saiai Kinuhata - Another character from Raildex who also debuted in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. As mentioned above, she is another member of ITEM, and a friend and ally of Hamazura's, as well as his girlfriend, Takitsubo. She often enjoys teasing and poking fun at him and his mannerisms while Hamazura tolerates all this. Trivia * A pastime he often enjoys is watching "C-movies" with Kinuhata and Takitsubo, C-movies just being "a step below B-movies." * Despite sharing the title of protagonist alongside Touma Kamijou and Accelerator, Hamazura has only met Touma once, and Accelerator twice, at this point in the original canon. * Hamazura was initially designed to be something of a throwaway supporting antagonist, before unexpectedly becoming one of the primary protagonists of the series, despite being introduced as such much later in the series. * He and Kinuhata make a speaking cameo within A Certain Bizarre Incident. Category:Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Raildex characters